Syria's Salvation
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: After Syria has some tough times at home, Turkey takes him in. But how will our cute little Middle Eastern Nation survive when his own siblings are telling him to grow up? This was made to entertain and make girls go "awww", not to offend. My heart goes out to the middle east after all the crap they've been put through. Some yaoi spam...


**Whenever I hear news about other countries, I think of the Hetalia cast and listen! Today I heard a bunch of people (bunch doesn't do it justice) escaped from Syria into Turkey. When I heard the news I thought "Holy crap, Syria invaded Turkey's vital regions…"**

**I already found some fanmade versions of the middle east countries already, but I decided to make my own… I already hinted at Iraq and Iran a few times in other stories, but here they'll make their proper debuts along with Syria! I'm so glad I picked up Arabic, but forgive me if it's wrong because I'm still learning! Feel free to correct me as well… I learned from a book I already returned to the library (Arabic Phrases for Dummies)… So once again forgive me if it's wrong… I put a lot of thought and hard work into my fanmade characters (like Mexico and Puerto Rico, Vogel Elise and all the other kids in Custody Wars). Wish me luck!**

**BTW, until I find Syria on the character list, I put the story under Turkey & Iceland for easy finding. But I don't false advertize, he's here too! ICE!**

**Another important note, I romajinized the Arabic words so they're written how they're pronounced in English characters.**

**The title is a work in progress just like my story Intermission, so for now I'm calling it:**

**My Salvation**

Syria ran as fast as he could to the border, leading his people. In front of the crowd and making a run for it, he made it over the barb wire fence without a scratch… The landing however… It ended it cursing in Arabic loud enough for the children to hear, protective parents covering their ears.

"HEY SYRIA, WHAT IN HOLY HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY LAND?!" Turkey appeared, pushing his mask further up his face.

"Turkey you gotta help me!" Syria got up, clutching his sword. "I just escaped Harem, it's crazy over there! I'm sorry man you gotta let us stay! It's all messed up back home, the president says there's no civil war but you have no idea what I've seen!"

"Just relax already. Why don't I call Egypt, he speaks Arabic." Turkey got out his cellphone, calling Egypt.

"Marhaba (Hello or Welcome)."

"Egypt, you know what's happening right now?"

"I can't hear you!"

"Iran's people are coming to my place, I already have a bunch of refugees!"

"He's got people at my place also… Hold on Iraq is calling me." Egypt answered the other call coming in. "Marhaba."

"Oh Egypt, have you been housing Syria's refugees also?"

"Yeah, Turkey's having the same problem."

"I wonder how Iran is doing…"

"Why don't you call her, you're right next door to eachother!"

"She's been busy trying to make colorful clothes for the women at her place.*"

"Hold on, Turkey's on the other line." Egypt switched once more. "Ai safai lidriga (I'm sorry about that)."

"DUDE THEY'RE JUMPING OVER THE BARB WIRE!" Turkey shouted. "WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A FEW PEOPLE TO YOUR PLACE?!"

"I'm too busy, I'm sorry dude, Syria just has to stay with you." Egypt hung up.

Suddenly Turkey's phone rang. "Merhaba (Hello. This is in Turkish, very similar to the Arabic I know)."

"Marhaba." Iraq was on the line. "What did Syria do now?"

"He said something about a civil war and how things are bad at his place." Turkey got the phone snatched from him.

"Iraq! Libli de mosada (you have to help me)!" Syria shouted into the phone. "Everything's messed up…"

"Give me my phone!" Turkey shouted.

"Not until you agree to let me stay over!"

"Give it back then I'll think about it!"

"NO!" Syria shouted, speaking into the phone again. "Hey Iraq, didn't you say you had an extra bedroom? I don't care if I sleep in the dried up lakes**, I need a place!"

"Syria you have to grow up!" Iraq hung up.

"Oh no…" Syria could cry. He avoided doing so, clinging to Turkey. "Please take me in! I don't care if I sleep outside with the dogs, just as long as I have a place!"

"Oh fine. I'll register all the refugees, but you seriously need to learn how to take care of things!" Turkey couldn't help but feel sympathetic toward the shorter, tanner country. So from that day on, Turkey and Syria started living together…

***The colorful clothes – I watched a documentary about women in Iran, one girl was trying to bring the idea of having colorful clothes to life. It seems like she succeeded because when I was looking for inspiration for my character Iran on google, I saw girls wearing colorful scarves! Not all the pictures though, just a few… I watched this documentary a few years back so I can't tell you what it's called or who the girl was even…**

****I read an article about a lake drying up and turning to salt. Although I forget if that was in Iran or Iraq… It effected a lot of people since most of the people in the area were fishers and benefitted from the water. I don't know if they fixed it now, but it must be really hard in those countries…**

**I hope this goes well. I like making friends around the world and I know a lot of languages! I should study Arabian cooking along with the language… My lunch is boring…**


End file.
